


Про Гинтоки-сексоголика

by Seliamar



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M, Urethral Play
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-03
Updated: 2014-03-03
Packaged: 2018-01-14 11:46:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1265338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seliamar/pseuds/Seliamar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>По заявкам со сквик-феста<br/>1. У Гинтоки ужасающая андромания, он пытается побороть её, но каждый раз проигрывает. Случайные связи.<br/>2. Хиджиката/Гинтоки. Тема шантажа или расплаты за долги, Хиджиката требует уретрального секса (объект — Гинтоки, само собой), Гинтоки вынужден согласиться. Желательно пографичней.<br/>(Второе может рассматриваться как продолжение первого.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Когда секс превращается в зависимость?  
Сначала это просто способ расслабиться, уйти от реальности на десяток-другой минут. Получить удовольствие. Как вкусно пообедать. Но потом аппетиты растут. Секс нужен регулярно, и если по какой-то причине нет возможности его получить, становится неспокойно. Секса хочется чаще, и это заставляет искать его все более импульсивно. Секс начинает занимать слишком много места в мыслях. Желание постоянно тлеет где-то на задворках сознания — достаточно одной искры, чтобы устроить пожар.  
Секса становится больше, удовлетворения от него — меньше. И хочется, хочется, хочется — в погоне за ощущениями увеличиваешь дозу, но это не помогает: с каждым разом удовольствие кажется все более тусклым, а желание иссушает сильнее.  
Секс начинает занимать слишком много места не только в мыслях, но и в жизни. Не получается жить как раньше, потому что секс становится очень важным, а порой и вовсе кажется важнее всего на свете.  
Сдерживаться теперь невозможно. После каждой бесплодной попытки говоришь себе: все, я должен остановиться, так нельзя. Но без секса физически плохо, ломит тело, тяжело дышать, и в какой-то момент перед глазами темнеет, словно на голову набросили плотный черный мешок.  
Сознание меркнет.

А потом трахаешься, трахаешься, трахаешься, как сумасшедший. С любым, кто попадется под руку, и плевать на возраст, на внешность, на социальный статус. Вместе с сознанием меркнет весь мир, и все, что остается — это желание достичь разрядки.  
Ты исчезаешь. Тебя больше нет, ты превратился в функцию.

Очнувшись, ты кое-как стираешь с себя чужие выделения, смотришь на отражение в зеркале — опухшие губы, запавшие щеки, мешки под глазами — и снова говоришь: все. Так нельзя.  
Каждый раз говоришь. Хоть и понимаешь, что ты уже на злокачественной стадии. А вспомнить, когда потребность в сексе превратилась в болезнь и заменила собой все остальное — когда ты начал жить не жизнью, а этой потребностью, — не получается. 

***

У Гинтоки уже три дня не было секса, и он чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке.  
Ладно, на самом деле он чувствовал себя откровенно паршиво.  
Он лежал на диване, отвернувшись к спинке, и думал о том, что скоро пора платить за жилье, что на прошлой неделе он крупно проиграл на скачках; думал о чем угодно, хоть о дерьме Садахару, лишь бы отвлечься.  
Но получалось плохо.  
Виски ныли, во рту было сухо, как с похмелья. Гинтоки бы все отдал за то, чтобы это действительно было похмелье.  
— Гин-сан, ты заболел? — спросил Шинпачи, остановившись рядом.  
Гинтоки напрягся.  
Только не трогай, только не тро…  
— Гин-сан.  
Шинпачи протянул руку и коснулся его плеча. Гинтоки сжал зубы.  
Черт, это же Шинпачи. Шинпачи, который ему как младший брат. Стыдобища.  
У Гинтоки уже три дня не было секса, и это ощущалось так, будто его нервная система вышла за пределы тела. Там, где она доставала до другого человека, рождался ток — когда кто-то подходил слишком близко, Гинтоки казалось, что его бьют оголенным проводом. А уж когда кто-то его трогал — даже так, вскользь, кончиками пальцев, без всякого подтекста, даже если трогал Шинпачи, — это было невыносимо.  
Гинтоки заерзал, поджал колени, прикусил щеку и пробормотал:  
— Все нормально. Живот болит.  
— У тебя в последнее время часто болит живот, — заметила Кагура. — Гин-чан, а вдруг ты скоро умрешь? Только не забудь выплатить нам зарплату.  
— Не дождетесь, — вымученно сказал Гинтоки.  
— Не надейся так просто отмазаться, Гин-чан. Я хорошо помню, сколько ты мне должен, и проценты…  
— Гин-сан, может, стоит сходить к врачу? — встревоженно спросил Шинпачи и снова тронул его за плечо.  
Живот, кстати, действительно болел. Каждая часть тела болела, стоило только о ней подумать. Ниточки боли протянулись по рукам (провести по чужим бокам, сунуть пальцы в разрез хакама), по ногам (шире расставить ступни, привстать на цыпочки), оплели туловище (сильнее прогнуться в пояснице, прижаться теснее) и завязались тугим узлом в паху.  
Невыносимо.

Три дня назад он сорвался — снова.  
Это был мужик средних лет, с редеющими волосами, в вытертом кимоно. Вроде бы довольно приличный на вид, но Гинтоки не был уверен, он помнил только залысины на лбу и кимоно. Тогда все это не имело значения.  
Познакомились в какой-то пивнушке, Гинтоки сказал, что его зовут Ичиро, а потом пошевелил языком за щекой; на самом деле он ни на что не намекал, хотя — ладно, намекал, чего уж. Но несерьезно, на автомате. Если бы тот мужик с залысинами — как он представился, Сато, Хонда?.. — в общем, если бы он не обратил на это внимания, Гинтоки бы все равно нашел кого-нибудь другого, лысого, крашеного или с дредами. Кого угодно, потому что трахаться хотелось до боли. Но Сато-Хонда заметил, нервно сглотнул и как-то резко напрягся, хотя до этого апатично жевал маринованную редьку, и Гинтоки понял, что можно пока не искать.  
Сато-Хонда был ниже ростом, и пришлось слегка согнуть колени — если бы Гинтоки не оперся на мусорный бак, то устал бы. Стояк у Сато-Хонды действительно был что надо и держался довольно долго.  
После Сато-Хонды, возможно, был еще кто-нибудь. Гинтоки в ту ночь много пил и не помнил, как вернулся домой.  
Ему было паршиво, так паршиво, что даже похмельем не перебьешь.  
Он уже не помнил, каково это — не чувствовать себя паршиво.

Собрания проводились раз в неделю.  
Гинтоки пришел сюда в третий раз и теперь сидел на неудобном стуле, глядя на висящую напротив картину: яростное оранжевое солнце, радиоактивно-зеленая лужайка и какие-то животные, отдаленно напоминающие овец.  
Картина была самым ярким элементом в этом помещении, и люди, рассевшиеся по таким же, как у Гинтоки, стульям вокруг овального стола, казались по сравнению с ней еще тусклее, чем на самом деле.  
Женщина, не очень молодая, неброско одетая, с узким бледным лицом; тощий парнишка в очках и с большим рюкзаком — отаку со стажем; толстяк в костюме, похожий на сутенера.  
Еще был ведущий — сухощавый мужик лет тридцати.  
Все вместе они были членами группы анонимных сексоголиков.  
— Здравствуйте, — сказал ведущий. — Меня зовут Ябуки, я — выздоравливающий сексоголик. Я сексуально чист два года и восемь месяцев.  
Ябуки доброжелательно улыбнулся. На щеке у него была большая родинка, из которой торчал волос — хоть прямо сейчас в клип Оцу.  
Присутствующие покивали и похлопали в ладоши — получилось почти беззвучно.  
— Добро пожаловать на наше воскресное собрание группы анонимных сексоголиков, — продолжил Ябуки. — Это закрытое собрание, здесь могут присутствовать только те, кто желает достичь своей сексуальной чистоты. Прошу вас отключить свои сотовые телефоны, чтобы не мешать другим. Пожалуйста, сохраняйте анонимность имен всех, кого вы здесь видите. Пусть то, о чем мы здесь говорим, здесь и останется.  
Группа носила название «Путь чистоты», так и было написано на листе бумаги, приклеенном на дверь. «Путь чистоты» — но ни слова о сексоголиках. Это выглядело трусовато, стыдливо, как «Джамп», прикрывающий ширинку со сломанной молнией. Возможно, про анонимных сексоголиков не стали писать, так как опасались, что сюда завернет какой-нибудь чужак, который будет над ними насмехаться и обзывать озабоченными. В любом случае все это было от стыда. Гинтоки сомневался, что кто-то приходил сюда под своим настоящим именем. Его самого здесь звали Танака — первое, что пришло в голову, простое и легко запоминающееся.  
— Ивасаки-сан, сегодня ваша очередь зачитывать нашу цель, — сказал Ябуки.  
Парнишка с рюкзаком вздрогнул и кивнул. Он постоянно держал руки сцепленными и тер большие пальцы друг о друга. Безнадежный онанист, дрочащий на двухмерных сисястых девчонок и никогда не подходивший к настоящей ближе чем на десять метров.  
— Мы признали свое бессилие перед похотью, — начал он тихим, неуверенным голосом, не поднимая глаз, — и наша цель — достичь чистоты и оставаться чистыми…  
Ябуки благосклонно кивал. Он всегда говорил одно и то же, и выражение лица у него всегда было одно и то же.  
Два года и восемь месяцев — Гинтоки не мог даже отдаленно представить, каково это. Два года и восемь месяцев без секса, и никакой тошноты, никакой ломоты в висках, никаких вздрагиваний и монотонного потирания больших пальцев друг о друга — сидит, улыбается.  
Гинтоки ему завидовал.  
Чертов Ябуки.  
Рот у него был широкий, как у лягушки.  
Гинтоки прикусил кончик языка и уставился на картину.  
— Давайте представимся по имени и укажем срок своей сексуальной чистоты, — сказал Ябуки, когда парнишка-отаку закончил говорить.  
Это тоже происходило каждый раз, всегда по часовой стрелке. Сначала заговорила женщина — похвасталась десятью неделями, потом толстяк в костюме — тридцать семь дней.  
— Здравствуйте, — сказал Гинтоки. — Я Танака, выздоравливающий сексоголик. Я сексуально чист уже…  
Он не трахался три дня. Три дня держался изо всех сил.  
Правда, исправно дрочил в туалете — иначе было невозможно.  
— …месяц, — закончил Гинтоки.  
— Поаплодируем Танаке-сану, — кивнул Ябуки.  
У него была щель между передними зубами.  
Кроме родинки и рта — действительно очень большого, подвижного, как у того парня из группы… «Аэротакэда», кажется; вчера по какому-то из каналов крутили их концерт, — в Ябуки не было ничего примечательного. Но из-за этого он — рот, а не Ябуки — еще сильнее притягивал к себе взгляд. Гинтоки бы толкнул туда сначала пальцы, потом член. Интересно, раньше, два года и восемь месяцев назад, Ябуки сосал члены? Он рассказывал, что тратил на проституток все свои деньги, но не уточнял, на каких именно проституток — с членами или без.  
К слову, о членах.  
Все члены группы анонимных сексоголиков рассказывали о своих проблемах: о проститутках, о дрочке на нарисованных девиц, о супружеских изменах, об оргиях с чужими женами и мужиками из соседнего отдела. Главное — избегать откровенных описаний. «И мы занялись сексом прямо в офисе» — так можно, а вот «я задрал ей юбку, завалил на стол и кончил внутрь» — уже нельзя. Может вызвать нежелательную реакцию. Столько озабоченных в одном месте — для них это будет как запах сырого мяса для одичавших голодных дворняг.  
В конце собрания они все брались за руки и хором произносили позитивные аффирмации во имя чистоты и победы над похотью.  
Женщина — она называла себя Сэцуко — сидела справа от Гинтоки. Ее ладонь в его руке почти мгновенно стала мокрой. Он почувствовал, как дрожат ее пальцы.  
Слева сидел онанист Ивасаки. Руки у него были тощие, костлявые, похожие на паучьи лапки. Интересно, сколько раз в день он трогал этими руками свой член до того, как решил завязать?  
Гинтоки прикусил щеку.  
В последнее время ранки во рту толком не успевали заживать.

Не то чтобы Гинтоки был гомиком. Он просто не претендовал на тепло.  
С женщинами в этом плане было сложнее.  
Когда-то он довольно часто захаживал к одной проститутке.  
Волосы у нее были до того черные, что отдавали в синеву, вечно лезли в рот, когда он брал ее сзади, и пахли до одурения сладко.  
Она была страстной, колко шутила и иногда казалась излишне циничной.  
Однажды Гинтоки пришел к ней весь перемотанный бинтами, и она заплакала.  
После этого он перестал к ней ходить.  
Как же ее звали?  
Юки, Юми или, может быть, Хана…

Два года и восемь месяцев.  
В это было трудно поверить.  
Гинтоки представил, что было бы, если бы он два года и восемь месяцев просто лежал на диване, перелистывая «Джамп» и прихлебывая клубничное молоко, смотрел телевизор, спал, ходил в пачинко и на скачки — спокойно, расслабленно, не отвлекаясь на тяжесть в паху, не думая о том, как избавиться от невыносимого напряжения в теле. Не называл бы себя ни Ичиро, ни Джиро, ни Сабуро, не таскался бы по сомнительным районам в поисках члена, не трахался бы с лысеющими Сато и Хондами среди мусорных баков и мешков с мусором.  
Черт, как же хорошо было бы тогда.

***

А иногда становилось совсем плохо.  
Пусто.  
Как будто в туловище была дырка — где-то в районе диафрагмы, сквозная, и будто в нее задувал ветер, и по всем внутренностям растекался холод. Гинтоки ворочался на футоне, а потом вставал, чтобы проверить, не забыл ли закрыть окно.  
Он не любил сквозняк.  
Но окно было закрыто, а все равно откуда-то тянуло прохладой.  
Гинтоки шел обратно к футону и не оглядывался. За спиной было пусто.  
За спиной жила пустота. Она невесомо трогала его за плечи и шептала: я всегда буду с тобой.  
И становилось совсем плохо, давило под ребрами, было тяжело дышать.  
— Отстань, — шептал Гинтоки и укрывался одеялом с головой.  
Хотелось вскочить, выбежать на улицу — до ближайшего торгового автомата с презервативами, а потом куда угодно и быстро, так быстро, чтобы пустота не смогла угнаться.

***

Ночь в Эдо текла неторопливо, растворяя в себе бесчисленные киловатты энергии.  
Гинтоки вышел из дома, закрыл за собой дверь, и объятия ночи сомкнулись вокруг него темной прохладой.  
На несколько мгновений он задержался у порога, вдохнул, выдохнул — воздух шел в легкие тяжело, словно вдруг стал жидким.  
Потом он шагнул вперед, и объятия ночи стали крепче; фонарь на другой стороне улицы моргнул и погас.  
Ночь потянула Гинтоки за собой — и растворила.

— Здравствуйте. Меня зовут Ябуки, я — выздоравливающий сексоголик. Я сексуально чист два года и восемь с половиной месяцев…  
Анонимные сексоголики вяло похлопали.  
Гинтоки оторвал взгляд от овцеподобных животных на радиоактивно-зеленой лужайке и посмотрел на Ябуки.  
Гинтоки видел его прошлой ночью, в квартале лав-отелей; с ним была ярко накрашенная девица в платье, похожем на подарочную упаковку. Она шла, покачивая бедрами и громко цокая каблуками по асфальту. Ябуки шагал чуть-чуть позади, втягивая голову в плечи и настороженно глядя по сторонам. Как собачка на поводке. Как овца, идущая на заклание.  
Два года и восемь с половиной месяцев, ха-ха.  
Кремень.  
Как же здорово он врет — и глазом не моргнул.  
Все тут врут. И будут врать, так как хотят быть обманутыми и надеются, что когда-нибудь сами поверят в свою ложь и она от этого станет правдой.  
Какой же у него все-таки большой рот…  
— Здравствуйте, — сказал Гинтоки. — Я Танака, выздоравливающий сексоголик. Я сексуально чист полтора месяца.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Хиджиката/Гинтоки. Тема шантажа или расплаты за долги, Хиджиката требует уретрального секса (объект — Гинтоки, само собой), Гинтоки вынужден согласиться. Желательно пографичней.

Гинтоки рассматривал время — простые круглые часы из белого пластика, с большими угловатыми цифрами.  
Секундная стрелка ползла медленно, словно через силу, как спотыкающийся пьяница.  
Гинтоки сидел, скрестив руки на груди, постукивал носом сапога о ножку стола и ждал.  
Тик-так, тук-тук, тик-так, тук-тук. Невозможно, чтобы минуты были настолько длинными.  
— Сегодня у нас на собрании присутствует новый член, — сказал ведущий.  
Новый член, ха-ха. Гинтоки готов был поспорить, что все, кто находился в этой комнате, подумали отнюдь не о новичке.  
Старые члены похлопали — такие же медленные, как секундная стрелка. Будто шифровались — мол, мы не сексоголики, нет, мы сомнамбулы. Или зомби. И чуем запах свежей крови.  
Чуть сощурившись, можно было представить, как они вытягивают голову, поводят носами, вылавливая из воздуха терпкий аромат нового члена.  
Гинтоки не пошевелился. Еще чего не хватало — хлопать этому гребаному новичку.  
Новому, блин, члену.  
— Саката-сан, — сказал ведущий, — то, что вы смогли признать свою проблему — уже очень значительный шаг на пути к избавлению от нее.  
— Нет у меня никакой проблемы, — отозвался новичок.  
Гинтоки поморщился. От этого голоса стало тошно. От него каждый раз становилось тошно и сразу хотелось разбить кому-нибудь морду.  
Черт, почему эта стрелка такая медленная. Поскорее бы тут все закончилось.  
Кулаки уже чесались в предвкушении.  
Новичок посмотрел на Гинтоки. Глаза у него были чистые и равнодушные, как выстиранная рубашка.  
«Прибью», — прошептал Гинтоки одними губами.

— Саката-сан, — терпеливо продолжил ведущий, — наши собрания проводятся для того, чтобы поделиться своими проблемами с друзьями. Здесь нет места осуждению. Вы в кругу людей, которые вас поддерживают.  
Хиджиката скользнул взглядом дальше, по парнишке-онанисту, по толстому любителю бдсм-игрищ, затем посмотрел на ведущего и повторил, четко произнося каждое слово:  
— У меня нет проблем.  
Разочарование повисло короткой паузой. Лица зомби, и без того унылые, вытянулись еще сильнее. Раздразнили запахом, а попробовать не дали — какая жалость.  
— Ладно, — кивнул ведущий. — Действительно, не стоит торопиться. Выскажетесь, когда будете готовы.  
Саката-сан.  
Вот же ублюдок. Нет, одной разбитой мордой он точно не отделается.  
— Танака-сан, — сказал ведущий, — ваша очередь.  
Тик-так, тук-тук.  
— Я Танака, — сказал Гинтоки, — выздоравливающий сексоголик.  
Хиджиката разглядывал висящую на стене картину и не проявлял к происходящему ни капли интереса.

Из комнаты он вышел первым. Прошел по коридору, резко печатая шаг и на ходу доставая сигареты. Гинтоки догнал его уже на улице, схватил за плечо и рявкнул:  
— Какого хрена?  
Хиджиката посмотрел на него так же, как до этого на собрании — без всякого выражения, и на мгновение показался незнакомцем.  
Плечо было теплое.  
— Саката-сан, — добавил Гинтоки, чуть понизив голос; не потому, что резко пересохло в горле, он просто не хотел пугать ни в чем не виноватых прохожих, да. — Какой еще нахрен Саката-сан?  
Потом он быстро убрал руку с плеча Хиджикаты и замахнулся. Тот увернулся и отозвался:  
— Совсем охренел, а? Танака-сан?  
Теперь он хмурился и оттого выглядел привычно.  
На нем была обычная тусклая юката, он всегда надевал такие в нерабочее время; у ключиц легли резкие тени.  
Гинтоки стало еще более тошно, чем было. Драться расхотелось.  
В такие моменты дыхание приходилось обдумывать. Если сорвешься с ритма, даже совсем чуть-чуть, то все, пиши пропало.  
Недавно в ночном эфире шла какая-то передача про панические атаки, и там говорили о контроле дыхания, точнее, о гораздо более мудреной вещи — дыхательно-что-то-там-ционном тренинге. Гинтоки не любил слова «тренировка», «тренироваться», «тренинг», но пульт лежал на столе, и тянуться за ним аж с дивана было лень, вот он и послушал. Правда, ничего особо интересного не услышал. То, что в такие моменты надо контролировать дыхание, он и так знал.  
— Мало того, что курильщик, — фыркнул он, — так еще и озабоченный. Прямо символ нашей правоохранительной системы. Куда катится эта страна.  
— Я не озабоченный, — сказал Хиджиката, — в отличие от некоторых.  
— Не понимаю, о ком ты, — Гинтоки пожал плечами. — И не отрицай очевидное. Если ты не озабоченный, то что тогда забыл в компании озабоченных?  
— У меня бессонница, — объяснил Хиджиката, — хожу по всяким собраниям, ну там озабоченные, больные раком яичек. Помогает избавиться от хандры.  
— Ну да, — хмыкнул Гинтоки, — конечно. Придумал бы что-нибудь более убедительное.  
— А сам-то, сам-то что? Перепутал собрание озабоченных с собранием идиотов?  
— Что? — вскинулся Гинтоки. — Это кто тут…  
Хиджиката выдохнул дым, стряхнул пепел с сигареты и быстро облизнул губы — машинальное, естественное движение, без всякого подтекста.  
Гинтоки вздрогнул и все-таки сбился с ритма.

Сухая кожа на нижней губе сероватым инеем.  
Кончик языка — розовый, влажный.  
Розовым, влажным кончиком языка по самой головке члена, по гладкой, тонкой, чувствительной кожице; облизать ствол, так, чтобы блестел от слюны, поддразнить поцелуем в уздечку, а потом взять в рот, слегка задев зубами для остроты ощущений, и до самого горла…

Озабоченному не нужен подтекст, озабоченный придумает его сам.  
Воображаемая картинка обожгла сетчатку, в легких стало тесно, в штанах тоже.  
По движениям Хиджикаты, по его походке и по манере держать себя сразу становилось ясно, что он хорошо трахается. Заводило, заводило до звона в ушах.  
На самом деле Гинтоки часто думал много ненужного — и о Хиджикате тоже, — но старался не связываться со знакомыми. Казалось, что тогда эта сторона его жизни, занимавшая в ней и так уже слишком много места, заберет себе еще больше. Подпустишь это чуть ближе — и останешься без всего. Стены слишком хлипкие, не выдержат.  
Нет, на самом деле его заводил не Хиджиката. Заводила возможность трахнуться. Потенциальная энергия яичек Хиджикаты. И воображаемая картинка — интересно, с каким выражением лица Хиджиката бы сосал член? Или какое выражение лица у него было бы, если бы Гинтоки сосал его член?  
Губы показались горячими.  
Гинтоки сглотнул, прикусил щеку и сказал:  
— Да пошел ты, Хиджиката-кун.

На следующей неделе Хиджиката пришел снова, и еще через одну тоже пришел. И снова все время просидел молча и первым покинул помещение.  
Гинтоки больше его не догонял, просто шел следом по коридору; Хиджиката не оглядывался, но во второй раз на выходе немного замедлил шаг.  
— Обиделся? — буркнул он, когда Гинтоки с ним сравнялся. — Тоже мне, нашелся нежный.  
Собрания заканчивались поздно вечером. В это время Эдо прихорашивался, скрывал неприглядные морщинки на своем лице игрой светотеней, игриво подмигивал электричеством.  
На глаза Хиджикате падала тень от этой его челки, гладкой до тошноты.  
— Не подкатывай ко мне, — поморщился Гинтоки.  
Вспыхнувший огонек зажигалки на мгновение высветил лицо Хиджикаты теплым золотисто-оранжевым — и тут же растаял под приспущенными ресницами.  
Гинтоки стало неспокойно.  
Не только от подступившего к горлу комка, но и от навязчивого ощущения, будто он что-то упускает из виду.  
— Серьезно, Ёрозуя, — сказал Хиджиката, — зачем ты сюда ходишь?  
Тон у него был неожиданно миролюбивый, и это подействовало на нервы. Ударить бы, хорошенько, с оттяжкой, вот только тело стало тяжелым, а ноги — ватными.  
Гинтоки посчитал до трех, вдохнул и ответил:  
— Тут бесплатно дают печенье. А ты зачем? Хотя постой, постой, я и сам догадался. Ты сталкер, да? Я так и знал, все вы в Шинсенгуми одного поля ягоды. Даже фамилией моей назвался. Точно, озабоченный. Не подходи ко мне слишком близко, ладно?  
Хиджиката молчал. Выражение его лица снова стало нечитаемым — словно кто-то там, с обратной стороны его глаз, плотно задвинул шторы, не оставив ни щелки.  
— Я так и знал, — повторил Гинтоки. — Смотрю, мыслишки-то уже побежали. Боюсь даже подумать, что ты там себе напредставлял.  
Раком, боком, стоя, в позе наездника. Шестьдесят девять. Ремень на шею — немного асфиксии всегда кстати. Или не немного.  
Черт…  
— Пока, — сказал Гинтоки. — И прекращай ходить на эти собрания. Ты всем мешаешь.  
Он развернулся и пошел прочь, не оглядываясь. Не на что ему было оглядываться. Не на кого.

— Подожди, — донеслось из-за спины.  
Звук шагов по асфальту — не слишком быстро, но и не медленно.  
— Поговорить надо, — сказал Хиджиката.  
— Не хочу, — ответил Гинтоки.  
— Может, ты объяснишь, в чем дело?  
— А в чем дело?  
Хиджиката встал прямо перед ним — вот ублюдок, кем он себя воображает.  
Он выглядел до смешного сосредоточенным, словно ему предстояло сделать что-то важное.  
— Что ты ко мне пристал? — спросил Гинтоки. — Дай пройти, считаю до трех.  
Хиджиката болезненно поморщился и сказал:  
— Прекращай морочить мне голову.  
— Твои проблемы с головой не имеют ко мне никакого отношения, Хиджиката-кун, или Саката-кун, или как ты там еще себя называешь.  
Хиджиката прищурился.  
Гинтоки снова почудилось, будто он что-то упускает из виду. Он безжалостно прикусил щеку, почувствовал, как во рту расходится железный привкус. Это немного отвлекло.  
— Если ты прямо ну очень хочешь ходить на эти собрания, — сказал он, — то давай по очереди. Если честно, ты меня раздражаешь.  
— Для ясности, Ёрозуя, — произнес Хиджиката и вытряхнул из пачки новую сигарету, — ты сам меня позвал.  
Гинтоки растерянно моргнул и тупо спросил:  
— А?  
— Не помнишь, значит, — медленно, раздельно сказал Хиджиката.  
— Э-э-э… — произнес Гинтоки. — Нет. Не помню.  
Повисла секундная пауза.  
— Ну да, — пробормотал Хиджиката, — мы были ужратые.  
— И что, — уточнил Гинтоки, — я позвал тебя на собрание? Зачем?  
— Мне откуда знать? — рявкнул Хиджиката и выронил изо рта сигарету. — Блин… Давай отойдем с дороги.

Давай отойдем с дороги.  
Давай отойдем.  
Давай.  
Гинтоки что-то упускал из виду и теперь понял, что это было. Какие-то из воображаемых картинок, которые крутились в его мозгу, оказались вовсе не воображаемыми.  
— …И мы поспорили, — говорил Хиджиката, — кто выиграет. Выиграл Джек Дэниелс. А потом мы потрахались.  
Гинтоки смотрел в сторону, на улицу, фонари, идущих по тротуару людей  
— Вообще это ты предложил, — говорил Хиджиката. — А я…  
— Ты воспользовался тем, что я был пьян, беззащитен и сексуален, — машинально съехидничал Гинтоки.  
Когда Хиджиката попадал в его поле зрение, Гинтоки моргал. Но когда он моргал, то под веками тоже был Хиджиката. Он смотрел на Гинтоки, а потом запрокидывал голову, прикусывал губу, часто, судорожно дышал. И наклонялся, почти прижимаясь лбом ко лбу.  
Глаза казались темными, сумасшедшими.  
Это все Хиджиката виноват, потому что…  
— …согласился. Потому что, ну, знаешь, был не против.  
— А, — сказал Гинтоки, изучая взглядом стоящий поодаль лоток торговца окономияки, — я понял, ты меня разводишь на потрахаться? Так сразу бы и сказал.  
Хиджиката нахмурился, пожевал фильтр сигареты — и когда успел вытащить новую?  
Гинтоки моргнул и снова сосредоточился на лотке.  
— И что, — сказал Хиджиката, — значит, если я предложу, ты не откажешь.  
— Ну… — отозвался Гинтоки. — Ага. Не откажу.  
— Мило, — хмыкнул Хиджиката после небольшой паузы.  
— Фу, — скривился Гинтоки. — Никогда не говори слово «мило».  
— Почему? — негромко спросил Хиджиката.  
— Потому что оно звучит как ругательство, когда ты его говоришь.  
— Я не про то.  
На самом деле Гинтоки прекрасно понял, что Хиджиката не про то.  
— Потому что я хожу на эти собрания не за печеньем, — ответил Гинтоки, тщательно следя за тем, чтобы голос звучал спокойно. — Я сексоголик. Когда я хочу секса, я не просто его хочу, а хочу очень сильно. К слову, секса я хочу часто. И трахался с кучей народу. Наш куратор пару раз мне отсосал.  
— Он же говорит, что не трахался со времен динозавров, — заметил Хиджиката.  
— Врет. Там все врут.  
— Он же страшный!  
— Да посрать.  
— Вот как, — ровно сказал Хиджиката. — Ну тогда пошли.  
Гинтоки заржал.  
Не то чтобы ему было весело.

Что ты делаешь, ахаха, прекрати, думал он, поднимаясь в номер, но проблема была в том, что он по многим поводам думал то же самое — и абсолютно безрезультатно.  
Хотя что такого? В конце концов, это его жизнь. Он может ходить в пачинко, бухать и заниматься сексом сколько влезет, и никто ему в этом не указ.  
Универсальная отмазка — она всплывала в голове каждый раз, когда Гинтоки терял над собой контроль.  
А Хиджиката, этот мерзкий коп, пожиратель налогов, облизывал губы так, что у Гинтоки тянуло в яйцах.  
— Как же бесит, — вполголоса пожаловался он, глядя на ключ в своей руке, и открыл дверь.  
Хиджиката бы огрызнулся, но его не было: сказал, что купит сигарет и подойдет через пять минут.  
Гинтоки вошел в комнату, огляделся — номер как номер, кровать, тумбочка, стул, тусклый половичок, плотные занавески.  
Он еще раз посмотрел на кровать, представил, что будет происходить на ней через некоторое время, и сглотнул.  
Хиджиката был хоть и мудак, но сексуальный. Гинтоки даже пожалел на мгновение, что толком ничего не помнит с прошлого раза.  
Он вдохнул, выдохнул и принялся раздеваться. Расстегнул один пояс, развязал другой. Уронил юкату на спинку стула, разулся, зябко переступил с ноги на ногу: пол показался слишком холодным.  
Заходя в душ, Гинтоки подумал, что лучше бы все это оказалось чересчур реалистичным эротическим сном.  
Он взялся за щеколду, а потом, подумав, оставил ее открытой.

Вскоре за дверью зашуршало: кто-то вошел в комнату, сел на кровать — пружины неприятно скрипнули — и спросил:  
— Ты там?  
— Нет, — отозвался Гинтоки, — я передумал и ушел.  
Он потянулся к висящему на крючке полотенцу, немного помедлил, но Хиджиката, судя по всему, не собирался заходить.  
— Ага, значит, по старинке, — кивнул Гинтоки, оборачивая полотенце вокруг бедер, и вышел из душевой. — На кровати, в миссионерской, с выключенным светом. Я так и знал.  
Хиджиката почему-то ничего не ответил. Он стряхивал пепел с сигареты и смотрел в сторону; вид у него был несколько странный. Гинтоки проследил за его взглядом — Хиджиката смотрел на стул, живописно задрапированный его одеждой.  
— Представлял меня голым? — фыркнул Гинтоки.  
— Да, — сказал Хиджиката.  
Кажется, его голос был чуть более хриплым, чем обычно. А может, и нет. Гинтоки не мог сказать точно: сердце гулко стукнуло в ушах, на мгновение заглушив все остальные звуки. Ладони взмокли, пальцы начали неметь.  
— Хочешь посмотреть? — спросил Гинтоки.  
Он старался, чтобы голос звучал дразняще, и у него получилось, но для этого пришлось сделать над собой огромное усилие. Говорить вообще было трудно, дыхание сбивалось — хотелось опрокинуть Хиджикату на кровать, втолкнуть колено между бедер, наскоро растянуть и резко войти сразу наполовину. Или чтобы Хиджиката проделал с ним все то же самое.  
— Я в душ, — сказал Хиджиката, сделал еще одну затяжку и затушил сигарету в пепельнице. Дым причудливо закручивался у его лица.  
По позвоночнику прошла дрожь. Гинтоки прикусил губу.  
Сексуальный мудак Хиджиката, мерзкий коп, пожиратель налогов — ему бы в порно сниматься. Можно даже не раздеваться — только дымить и смотреть в камеру так же, как обычно.  
Ладно, не совсем как обычно.  
Хиджиката встал и скрылся за дверью.  
— Не люблю трахаться в душе, — его голос исказился из-за шума ударившей о кафель воды, — слишком тесно. Вот в ванне нормально.  
Гинтоки лег на кровать и уставился в потолок. Ему было жарко; он бы не удивился, если бы сейчас под ним загорелась простыня.

Хиджиката вышел из душевой уже голым. Аккуратно свернул одежду, положил на сиденье стула, а потом, задумавшись на секунду, взял свой полосатый пояс и подошел к кровати.  
— Что? — подозрительно спросил Гинтоки и посмотрел на его полувставший член.  
У него самого уже потяжелели яйца и давно пересохло во рту. Сердце колотилось так громко, что казалось, будто его слышно на весь квартал.  
Хиджиката выглядел очень серьезным, даже суровым. Гинтоки с удовольствием пошутил бы по этому поводу, но на ум не шло ничего подходящего — все мысли вышибло из головы, осталась только оглушающая, ждущая пустота. Когда Хиджиката наклонился и коснулся его губ своими, внутри что-то вздрогнуло — сладко, податливо, бессильно, и мир поплыл; все размылось, растушевалось, отошло на задний план. Только Хиджиката остался четким и настоящим.  
— Быстрее, — выдохнул Гинтоки, схватил его за руку, потянул на кровать.  
От возбуждения было больно. Гинтоки хотел трахаться — немедленно, жестко, так, чтобы потом от усталости подгибались ноги, — избавиться от этого иссушающего, изматывающего напряжения как можно скорее.  
— Подожди, — сказал Хиджиката.  
С его волос капала вода, а глаза казались такими яркими, что дыхание останавливалось. Он коснулся щеки Гинтоки, обвел пальцем нижнюю губу — стало горячо, будто это была не рука, а раскаленное железо.  
— Не могу, — Гинтоки замотал головой. — Не могу, черт бы тебя побрал, Хиджиката-кун, что ты там хочешь, связать меня, ну так давай, только быстрее.  
Он выпалил это такой скороговоркой, что Хиджиката, наверное, вряд ли что-то понял. Но он вообще был непонятливый, гребаный Хиджиката-кун, если бы он хоть что-то понимал в жизни, то Гинтоки не пришлось бы ничего говорить — а говорить было трудно: мучительно не хватало воздуха.  
— Подожди, — повторил Хиджиката. — Закрой глаза.  
Кажется, у него тоже срывался голос, но Гинтоки не был уверен. С этими курильщиками ни в чем нельзя быть уверенным.  
Он прикрыл веки и почувствовал прикосновение прохладной ткани к лицу. Хиджиката завязывал ему глаза — обстоятельно, оборот за оборотом, наматывал пояс вокруг его головы.  
— Позволь мне, — сказал Хиджиката, шепот обжег мочку; затем Гинтоки почувствовал, как ее легко сжимают зубами, и выгнулся: по телу разбежались сотни, тысячи мурашек.  
Хиджиката надавил на плечо, и Гинтоки лег на спину, попытался расслабиться, но из-за повязки на глазах это была слишком тяжелая, практически невыполнимая задача.  
Пальцы на мгновение прижались к его губам, скользнули ниже, по горлу, — он резко выдохнул, вцепился в простыню.  
Он сексоголик, он трахался с кучей народу. Еще он зачем-то рассказал об этом Хиджикате, а потом пошел с ним в отель — столько глупостей за один день. Еще он чувствовал себя странно, ему давно не было так странно. Может, потому что Хиджиката был сексуальный мудак, может, из-за повязки на глазах, заставлявшей ощущать себя уязвимым. Может, из-за чего-то другого. Гинтоки не знал или просто не мог осознать; возбуждение достигло такой остроты, что от него, казалось, вот-вот перегорит мозг.  
Надо было что-то сказать, заставить себя говорить, чтобы сохранить хотя бы подобие контроля — над ситуацией, над собой.  
— Эй, — выдохнул он, — да ты тот еще извращенец, Хиджиката-кун. Кто бы мог подумать, что дамский угодник Хиджиката-кун вовсе и не дамский угодник.  
— Заткнись, — пробормотал Хиджиката.  
Его дыхание пощекотало ключицу, пальцы коснулись сосков; Гинтоки изогнулся, пытаясь прижаться, шире раздвинул ноги. Хиджиката с силой провел ладонями по бокам, поцеловал шею, грудь, живот — его губы были как электроды.  
Гинтоки дрожал, внутри все сводило.  
— Вдохни, — сказал Хиджиката, — тебе надо дышать.  
— Мне надо, чтобы ты меня трахнул, — возразил Гинтоки.  
— Я тебя трахну, — ответил Хиджиката, а потом вдруг отстранился — вопреки своим же словам. Кроватные пружины заскрипели, послышалось шлепанье ног об пол.  
Черт, что он там чудит.  
— Эй! — крикнул Гинтоки и потянулся к повязке, но Хиджиката сказал:  
— Подожди. Не снимай.  
Зашуршала бумага, что-то порвалось. Резко запахло антисептиком.  
— Что ты там достал? — спросил Гинтоки, выкручивая простыню кулаками. — Скальпель? Собрался меня расчленить?  
Пружины снова скрипнули; Хиджиката сел между его раздвинутых ног, скользнул ладонью по бедру, и Гинтоки почувствовал прикосновение к члену.  
Холодное, металлическое прикосновение.  
— Не дергайся, — предупредил Хиджиката.  
— Что за хрень, я не позволю себя кастрировать! — возмутился Гинтоки и все-таки стянул повязку.  
Хиджиката держал в одной руке его член, а в другой — металлический стержень, опасно поблескивающий, тонкий, с шариком на конце.  
— Я же сказал — не дергайся, — раздраженно повторил он и сосредоточенно нахмурился.  
Гинтоки хотел что-то сказать, но пальцы на члене сжались сильнее, и он захлебнулся воздухом, а потом, когда шарик скользнул в отверстие уретры, громко, не сдерживаясь, застонал.  
— Не парься, я все продезинфицировал, — сказал Хиджиката.  
— Бля, — умудрился произнести Гинтоки между судорожными вздохами.  
Он мог бы вывернуться, пнуть Хиджикату, набить ему морду. Но Хиджиката держал в заложниках самое дорогое, что он имел, и у Гинтоки были связаны руки.  
Нет, на самом деле он не хотел выворачиваться. Он никогда не был против экспериментов, но в таком еще ни разу не участвовал, и вид металлического стержня, миллиметр за миллиметром входившего в его член, завораживал. Хиджиката трахал его так, как еще никто никогда не трахал, — Гинтоки плавился от возбуждения.  
Он снова застонал; Хиджиката поднял голову, бросил на него быстрый взгляд и сказал:  
— Это не должно быть больно.  
Глаза у него были темные, мутные. Рука, двигавшая стержень, замерла — Гинтоки ощутил шарик внутри своего члена, выгнулся, запрокидывая голову. Это действительно не было больно — по крайней мере, сейчас он не замечал боли. Это было — по-другому, от этого хотелось орать в голос, а еще хотелось ощутить в себе не только металл, но и Хиджикату.  
Он все-таки заставил себя вдохнуть и сказал:  
— Продолжай.  
— Не шевелись, — отозвался Хиджиката и продолжил.  
Стержень снова задвигался внутри, мягко, неторопливо и настойчиво преодолевая сопротивление. От щекочущего, чуждого ощущения сводило зубы и дрожь волнами пробегала по всему телу.  
— Ну у тебя… и идейки… — выдохнул Гинтоки; стержень был внутри уже наполовину.  
— Считай, что это в счет долга за окономияки, — хмыкнул Хиджиката. — И за выпивку прошлый раз тоже платил я.  
— Грязный меркантильный коп… Любишь играть в… а-а-а, черт, подожди, нет, не останавливайся… в плохого полицейского? Специально пошел и купил эту хрень? Представляю, какая рожа у тебя была…  
— Ты еще умудряешься болтать? Круто.  
Стержень провернулся внутри, вошел еще глубже, а потом слегка сдвинулся назад — Гинтоки замычал и стукнул рукой по матрасу.  
— Знаешь, — сказал Хиджиката и осторожно надавил на навершие, проталкивая стержень до конца, — я просто хотел сделать это так, чтобы ты запомнил.

Все-таки он действительно был озабоченный, совершенно ненормальный, еще более ненормальный, чем Гинтоки думал раньше. Видимо, Окита-кун переборщил с покушениями на начальство, и у Хиджикаты окончательно помутилось в голове.  
— Просто посмотрел на тебя однажды, и что-то щелкнуло, — бормотал он, двигая бедрами резко, неритмично — точь-в-точь так, как хотелось Гинтоки. — Не в тот раз. Раньше. Не помню, когда.  
Гинтоки смотрел на его ресницы, на едва заметные морщинки в уголках глаз, на блики, тонущие в черноте зрачков, и почему-то вспоминал ту передачу про панические атаки — там советовали носить на руке резинку, как часы, и щелкать ею по запястью в те моменты, когда чувствуешь приближение приступа.  
Что за чушь.  
— Знаешь, сексоголизм и прочая хрень, — говорил Хиджиката, забрасывая его ногу себе на плечо, — все это от безделья. Просто ты привык себе потакать.  
Голос срывался, прядь волос налипла на повлажневший лоб; Гинтоки вдруг вспомнил, как Хиджиката сказал: «Давай как-нибудь встретимся еще раз». Нужно было ответить: «Нет». Просто «нет», и все — в конце концов, кто такой этот Хиджиката, чтобы тратить на него лишние слова. Гинтоки ответил: давай, вот адрес, подходи к восьми. Черт, как же он напился тогда.  
— Я бы запер тебя где-нибудь, — продолжал говорить Хиджиката, глядя прямо в глаза, — надел бы на тебя наручники и запер. Чтобы ты ни с кем не мог трахаться, кроме меня. Месяц-другой — и вся твоя блажь прошла бы.  
Когда люди получают удовольствие — настоящее удовольствие, — они словно проявляются. Забывают держать лицо. Гинтоки смотрел на Хиджикату, и грудную клетку отчего-то сдавливало — как раскаленными железными обручами с шипами вовнутрь, и вдруг стало больно, и под ребрами разошлось горькое, вязкое нечто.  
А потом что-то щелкнуло — как резинка по коже, и Гинтоки рассмеялся.  
— Черт, — простонал он несколько секунд спустя, крепче обхватывая Хиджикату ногами, — лицо болит от смеха.  
— Ничего, — ответил тот и потянулся к кольцу на навершии стержня, — все равно ты страшный.  
Гинтоки хотел было рассердиться, но тут стержень плавно заскользил наружу, а затем по раздраженному каналу хлынула сперма, и он ничего не успел сказать — только захрипел, мучительно выгнувшись.

— Уретрит, — ворчал он позже, лежа на спине и прижимая к груди подушку, — простатит, рак яичек… Слушай, если мне по твоей вине придется тащиться к урологу, я тебя прибью.  
— Заткнись, — буркнул Хиджиката, — я все сделал на отлично. Хватит ныть, достал уже.  
Гинтоки покосился на него и ехидно прищурился.  
— Кстати, ты, видимо, частенько таким балуешься, да? Признавайся.  
— Нет, — рассеянно отозвался Хиджиката, переворачиваясь набок, — никогда не пробовал. Но в интернете все подробно написано.  
Гинтоки отложил подушку, взглянул вниз — член казался грустным и измученным, хотя это неудивительно, — вздохнул и сказал:  
— Я точно тебя прибью. Еще пять минут полежу, а потом сразу прибью.  
— Я не хочу спать, — пробубнил Хиджиката и натянул на себя одеяло, — привык работать по ночам.  
Потом он задышал тихо и ровно, а Гинтоки поднял руку и посмотрел на свое запястье.


End file.
